Kamen rider Dyna (Episode8) Not Rusted, Bronzed
KF: hmm Dyna: Bronzed world (KF and Dyna find them selfsina high-tech city with a few monsters) KF: were the heck are we Dyna: Bronzed's world. Date December 31st, year 2087 KF: what? ????: Bzzz Bzzz I love the sound of death Dyna: hm? an Imagin KF: Henshin Dyna: Henshin (Dyna and KF rushed to the imagin who was attacking people) Dyna: a Bee Imagin KF: I got this Dyna: wait- KFBuckle: Thunder Slam KF: Take this Bee: Bzzz Bzzz i don't think so KF:ahhh Dyna: KrystalFear! KF: my eyes Bee: By by bzzz bzzz (Dyna took KF to a hospital) Dyna: hey is he going to bee alright) Doctor: yes he'll be okay in 24hr's. Dyna: ... sorry gotta go (Dyna exitted the hospital but found him self in Time) Dyna: HELLO!!! ..... ????: HIIIIIIIII Dyna: Bronzed liner (Bronzed liner stopped) Kibabeast: hello Ibarabeast: what another passanger Dyna: Kibabeast, Ibarabeast Ibarabeast: Yow what how'd you know our names Dyna: i know them because... "I Am Truly A Golden Generation" Bronzed: whats the hold up Dyna: Yo Bronzed: Kamen rider Dyna !? Dyna: yes? Bronze: uh nothig but can i help you? Dyna: an imagine from the futur has hurt my freind. Bronzed: really we can help, Dyna: alright first we should try to find out the person it made a contract with. Ibarabeast: Duh Raionbeast: whats going on here. Dyna: well- ????: HELLO!!! ..... Dyna: what the? Kibabeast: HIIIIIIIII Dyna: wait is that.. ??: Yep (dyna sees a man in the room that looks similar to bronzed) Dyna: who are you? Brother: my name is Akagane, Sabaku's brother Bronzed: Brother this is the 8th one outside Dyna: wait were did i go Bronzed: (in the other room with covers under them) Dyna: that is it (dyna goes outside and confronts Dyna number 7) Dyna7: what the- Dyna: time is sturin' lets get that bee imagin Dyna7: okay? (dyna goes inside and finds the other dyna's) Dyna1: what the @#$% Dyna2: you shoud've seen this comin' Dyna3: hey got food Kibabeast: wel- Dyna4: GRAAAAAAAAH by back is killing me Dyna5: Shut up Dyna6: so let me et this straight there's 8 us'es here Dyna: yep Bronzed: *cough* *cough* (dyna coughs up sand) Dyna7: you all right Bronzed: .... actually i've been on earth to much i'm becoming sand, not even. Dyna7: ... just hold okay Bronzed: right this is the last imagine i must hold on Raionbeast: everyone i think we have a trace. Dyna 1-7: really! (later in the hospital) rustle rustle KF: ! who's there. ????: grant me your wish bzzz any desire it'll happen bzzz KF: a wish... I wish... to know my... ????: yes your what bzzz your what bzzz KF: ........ name ????: bzzz? KF: "I wish to know my name" ???? bzzz your wish is my command bzzz. (later on bronzed liner) Dyna; the hospital Kibabeats: right we'll take these bodies and go search Dyna4: wait Dyna5: what Dyna: son of a b- (the beast bros. possess them) Ibara: alright Kiba: ... hey how do you walk in these shoes Raion: right lets go Dyna: ri- wait... @#$% you took all the good lines!! Category:Episodes